League of Villains
This is a profile page for the League of Villains Force from My Hero Academia. Summary The League of Villains, or the Villain Alliance is a Villain organization made up of powerful villains that threaten to destroy the Hero society. Originally formed by "All of One" and worked to build his empire of criminality in society by stealing and giving Quirks to others. Though this would come to an end with the rise of "All Might" who swiftly defeated his subordinates and All of One, Though he managed to escape and bide his time to exact his revenge. Military structure/Weaponry |-|Military structure= Leader *All of One (Formerly) *Tomura Shigaraki (Currently) Second in Command *Kurogiri Notable Individuals/Champions *Dabi *Himiko Toga *Spinner *Twice *Mr. Compress *Muscular *Mustard *Moonfish *Magne *Daruma Ujiko *Gigantomachia *Giran *Nomu **Shock Absorption Type **Tool Arm Type **Hood Military unit Infantry *Villains **Melee Types **Ranged Types Special *Nomus |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts *Villain items Ranged Weapons *Pistols Melee Weapons *Knives Territories Villain Bar * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Hideout * Inhabitants: Villains * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Nomu Factory * Age founded/conquered: Unknown * Territory type: Hideout * Inhabitants: Villains, Nomus * Civilians: Unknown * Military: Unknown Civilization Stats Tier 6: Digital: The world of My Hero Academia is based on the modern day world which possesses digital technology which can transmit information from places. Power Sources Science: Weaponry Mastery (Villains can possess their own pieces of tech or machinery that allows them to fight back if their Quirks are not really suited for combat.) Nature: Evolution (All Villains possess what is known as Quirks, abilities that people are born with, it is considered a symbol of their evolution as a species.) Conquest Stats Unknown Tier: The League have only had a couple of hideouts for a long time now, a Villain bar and the Nomu Factory, after the Kamino Incident, the Villains have been reduced to a small handful and have been on the run ever since. Power Stats DC: Island: All for One was able to match blow for blow with All Might who's punch could change the weather. Large Building+: Tomura Shigaraki managed to blow attacks from several pro heroes such as Aizawa and even held back Deku. Large Building+: High tier Villains who could match the likes of other Pro Heroes or high ranked Student Heroes. Building+: Most other Villains comparable to Bakugo who's attack potency is at that level. Small Building+: low tier Villains should scale to other Student Heroes who managed to defeat Villain Bots. Street: villains using standard Firearms and melee weapons. Dura: Island: All for One managed to take direct hits from All Might multiple times from his punches. Large Building+: Tomura Shigaraki managed to take hits from Aizawa. Small Building+: Most Villains scale to other Heroes who scales to Villain Bots and Fumikage. Speed: Hypersonic+: All for One can keep up with All Might. Casually dodged an attack from Edge Shot (Likely Higher with his Prime) Supersonic+: Shigaraki reacted to Gran Torino's attack, while Magne, Spinner and Twice were easily blitzed by him. Supersonic: Shigaraki was able to blitz Asui and Deku in the U.S.J. Arc. Took Overhaul by surprise with his speed. Supersonic: Most high tier villains such as Spinner which can scale to other Heroes. Athletic Human: most other villains with running capabilities. Skills Stats The Villains are diversified with their own unique Quirks, and with Nomus which are stocked up on Quirks themselves which can drastically harm other heroes. Strengths/Pros The Villains are rarely seen in the open, and hideout, they use various gorilla tactics to attack society when they least expect it or attack places that are as planned. Weaknesses/Flaws Before All for One's fall, he was an actual strategist as is a genius when creating plans at the same time, with his fall, Shigaraki being the current leader has no real drive other than destroying things he hates. This led to some people questioning him and running their group into the ground, though this may change in the future. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Gallery League of Villains capture Katsuki.png|The Villain Bar along with some Villains. All For One Profile.png|All for One, former leader of the League Nomu.jpg|the Nomus, biological weapons of the League Villain Invasion.jpg|An army of Villains Category:Profile Category:Antagonist Category:My Hero Academia Category:Anime/Manga Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Unknown Tier Conquest Category:Science Category:Nature Category:Tier 6 Civilization Category:Army